


Apocalypse

by vixevilcat7



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Freedom Fighters, Revolution, bio enhanced humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixevilcat7/pseuds/vixevilcat7
Summary: Who knew a revolution could be so tough.
Relationships: Savannah/Finn
Collections: vixevilcat7





	1. Chapter 1

Rescuing Silas and Savannah

A government released virus has decimated the population. The mass slaughter that follows has lowered it more. Human experiments have been conducted. Biologically enhanced humans have been brought into play. The rich intend to stay rich and the powerful intend to stay in power. Everyone else is sacrificed to their detriment. 

There are small pockets of humans hidden away. They're awaiting the rise of a leader and a vaccine that can turn the tide of power. A girl has emerged from the shadows. Who is she? Where did she come from? How does she fit into the puzzle? The bounty hunters need to find her. The soldiers want to kill her. 

TRAPPED! Dear god, they were trapped! Between the monsters out front and the soldiers, they had nowhere else to go and the outcome looked bleak! Savannah mourned the fact that she would never meet her father or brother now. She looked at Silas, her protector. He looked at her sternly. 

"Savannah! Don't look at me like that! Don't you dare give up! They are coming! They'll be here soon. You'll see. They are on their way. I promised to introduce you to your father and brother, didn't I? Trust me, child. They will be here!" he told her as he prepared to go out and check for their promised ride. 

"Stay here! I'll be back or I'll send them in for you. Here, take the picture. If I don't come back, compare the ones who come in to the picture. You can trust them! They'll get you and the boys to Lucas. Take them to the boys and they will get all of you to the city." Before she could protest, he darted out of the alcove they had found. 

She huddled into the corner, hating the fact that he had ordered her to stay there. She wanted to go with him, to protect him! She looked at the picture. It was a group of men, all in government uniforms. Silas had said they all used to be soldiers but this particular group had broken away and were now considered to be rogues. 

She easily picked out Silas and Lucas. He had also told her that her brother and her father were in this group. It had flabbergasted her because she'd always been told her father was dead. Both Lucas and Silas assured her he was not. He had told her the names of all those in the picture. The back row was Silas, Lucas, Fenton, Anthony and Corban, the first generation. In the front row were the second generation, Mike, Alex and Finn. 

She jumped at a sudden explosion of gunfire from outside. Then she heard running footsteps headed her way. She picked up her rifle and readied it to aim, just in case. Three young men skidded to a halt in front of her, two blondes and a brunette. The biggest blonde immediately aimed his rifle at her. She leveled her gun at him. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Guns down, both of you, NOW!" yelled the brunette. He and the smaller blonde jumped between them. "Cool your jets, Finn! This girl is important!"

The name immediately rang a bell with Savannah. She held up the picture and compared it to the big blonde, Finn. It matched him, which meant the other two must be Alex and Mike. She dropped her gun and raised her hands. They waited for Finn to drop his. Mike placed his hand on the barrel and pushed the gun away from her. 

"She is important, Finn." He repeated. Alex stood slightly in front of Savannah. Mike was in front of him. Finn stared her down another minute before he lowered his weapon. There was a crackle as the walkie-talkie on Mike's hip tuned in. 

"Mike! Have you found her? If so, get back to the van pronto! We have Silas, repeat, we have Silas! Get her back here, NOW!" Then it crackled back off. 

Mike grabbed her arm and they ran towards the exit. Just before they got there, a burst of gunfire erupted at them. Mike swore as he and Alex raised their guns and returned fire. Finn grabbed Savannah and ducked down with her, protecting her from the firefight as he launched a grenade at the other side of the corridor. When it exploded and everything was silent, they ran out the door and made a beeline for the black van with its side door standing open. 

As the boys fired left and right, they kept Savannah in the middle of them. She could see Silas inside the van. He was waving at her frantically. With a final burst of energy, she darted ahead of them and dove into the van, into his arms. The boys jumped in, slamming the door behind them. Fenton was behind the wheel and took off with a screech of the tires. 

Silas hugged her tightly, then began checking her for injuries. Upon finding none, he sat back against the wall of the van, turning her around to face everyone. Savannah was facing Finn, Alex and Mike. Beside Mike was Anthony. He looked just like Theo. She knew Lucas was David's dad, they were practically identical. The driver, Fenton, was Harry's dad then. She looked at Silas over her shoulder. 'He'd told her both her father and her brother were on their way here.' 

"Go on, child. You haven't looked at all of them. Your brother is the one who takes after your father. You took after your mother." He gave her a hint. 

She looked at the last man, Corban. Then her eyes widened as she looked at Alex! 'He was the very picture of Corban, which meant'-! She looked back at Corban shyly. He was staring at her in shock and awe. Alex was wide-eyed with shock. 'He had a living sister?' 

"How did this happen, Silas? I thought all the normal humans had long been killed." Fenton asked as he steered them away from the filling station. The ugly dragon-like creatures behind them screeched as their prey escaped. 

"Not all of them. There's no way even a virus and mass slaughter could kill all of them. It did, however, decimate their numbers greatly. There are still hidden camps of normal humans around. You just have to know where to look. Who to watch for. They know how to mimic us well enough to fool the untrained eye." Silas explained. 

"And how do you explain the fact of four children slipping through the fingers of the government? Surely they knew these children existed." Anthony frowned at him. 

Silas smiled as he kept a steady hand on Savannah's shoulder. She was sitting silently, watching her father and her brother both adjust to her presence. 

"They did know and they did get their hands on them. I told the children how to escape them. The boys escaped easily. I just had to use a different escape route for Savannah." This statement caught Corban's attention.

"How so? What was so different that she needed another way to get out?" he asked, already feeling protective of the daughter he'd just found. Alex was also frowning at Silas. 

"I think that's a tale best told from Savannah herself. But right now, we have to get to the boys. Then we need to get back to Lucas." Silas told them. 

There was a sudden jolt as Fenton cursed. They were all flung forward as he stood on the brake. Then he threw it into reverse and gassed it backwards. They heard screeches and realized there were more of the dragon creatures out there. The van was jolted from the side, then the back. Pretty soon it was clear they were temporarily trapped in the van. 

Fenton threw himself out of the driver's seat into the back. They all laid down flat, out of sight. Savannah stuffed her fist against her lips to keep from crying out in fear. Seeing this, Corban pulled her to him, into his arms, motioning to Alex. The boy crawled over and huddled against her back. It calmed her down, being surrounded by her brother and her father. 

The beating and banging went on and on, it seemed to Savannah. They all knew if it kept up much longer, the van would be destroyed. Even now, they could see where the roof and top of the sides were visibly bending inward. Something had to give, sooner or later. 

Silas rolled to his feet. Savannah shot up from between Corban and Alex. "NO!" she cried. It was the first time she'd spoke since they found her and Silas. 

He knelt beside her, cupping her chin. They could tell she already knew what he was planning. They also knew they weren't going to like it, either. "Darling, it has to be done. You know that. I can't go back. You know what will happen if I'm caught back in the city. You must lead them to the boys. You know where Lucas is. YOU, my dear, are the face of the revolution. You can go on now. You have your father and brother by your side. You can do this, Hermione. You can do this! I love you, my child. Take care of your father and brother. They're a wee bit reckless sometimes." 

He picked up her bag and unloaded her sniper rifle. He handed it to her. As he waited, she loaded it, sniffling back her tears. "You know what to do and when to do it." He whispered as he hugged her one last time. 

Then he wrenched open the van door before they could stop him. He sprinted away from the van. He only made it a short distance before they were on him. As the others watched in shock, he turned, flung his arms wide open and yelled, "Now, Savannah, do it NOW!" Quick as a flash, she raised the gun and concentrated. Just before the dragon creature sank its teeth into him, she pulled the trigger. The gun jolted her slightly but it didn't throw her aim off. The bullet hit its mark, directly into his forehead, killing him instantly. 

As the rogue team watched her in shock, the young woman dropped the gun. She wrapped her arms around herself, bent double and sobbed, heartsick at having to kill her mentor. Corban and Alex, by unspoken agreement, once again took up a place on either side of her.

Fenton, realizing that Silas had sacrificed himself to give them an escape route, jumped back behind the wheel and sped away as fast as the van would go. There would be more than enough time to question the young lady after they found a safe house!


	2. Savannah's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation of Savannah. Shocking news is shared. Parallels are noticed.

It took about an hour of driving around aimlessly but Fenton finally caught sight of a house set a good ways from the road. Rolling down the driveway, he pulled up in front of a rundown two story house. Providing the roof hadn't fallen in, it would make a good safe house until they got the boys. No doubt, if they were in hiding, they'd need a day or two to rest up before they headed to the city to find Lucas. Now, to hear what little Miss Savannah had to say. Silas had seemed pretty sure they would understand the whole story. 

The girl had cried herself to sleep shortly before he found the house. As Corban and Alex stayed with her, the rest of them went to investigate the house. After clearing it and making sure there was a good roof over their heads, he sent Mike out to the van. The girl was still asleep. Corban carried her in and laid her on the couch. They all went to choose a room. Fenton was amused to see Corban and Alex put the girl's backpack into the room between them. 

That might actually be a good move on their part as they'd all noticed Finn staying completely focused on her. Mike had mentioned it had taken him a minute to drop his weapon AFTER she'd dropped hers and raised her hands. Fenton was slightly alarmed at hearing that. Finn was a good soldier and had been an exceptional cadet. 

For him to disobey a direct order, it had to have been because of her. As far as he could recall, Finn hadn't been in any combat situations involving women. His reaction could only have come from his time at the breeding camp. He'd known their superiors would take the boys from him, Finn, Alex and Mike. They always kept the boys as breeding stock for a year or two before releasing them back to active duty. They had done the same thing to him, Silas, Anthony, Lucas and Corban. 

He hadn't minded, until they started making noises like they actually intended to KEEP Finn, calling him a prime specimen. Then he'd waited for the first opportunity to grab the boys back. It was one reason why he'd taken his whole team and gone rogue. He knew Finn had not the slightest clue how dangerously close he'd come to being separated from them, permanently! He also knew all three boys were popular with the women, especially Finn. He figured it must have been a high ranking officer's wife who had caught sight of the boy. It might even have been a society wife. Whoever it was, they were sorely out of luck. As soon as he figured it out, he'd wasted no time in grabbing his boys back and vacating the premises! 

Now, he knew he might possibly have a fight on his hands soon. Mike had shown only curious interest in the girl but Finn was totally fixated on her. He didn't see Corban or Alex being too pleased about it, especially with Finn's love 'em and leave 'em reputation! They had only just found her, they wouldn't want to hand her off to someone else this soon. He vowed to keep a close eye on Savannah, especially if she was around Finn. 

Despite being the last one up the stairs, they all trooped downstairs to discover Finn had beaten them back down and was sitting on the coffee table, staring intently at Savannah. She must have just woken up. She was frozen against the back of the couch, staring back at him wide eyed and wary. 

"Hello, Savannah. How are you feeling?" Fenton asked her. He sat down on the table, discreetly nudging Finn over to the side. Corban and Alex had dropped to either side of her as soon as she sat up. They were frowning at Finn. 

Savannah looked at Fenton. "All right, I guess. As well as I can, under the circumstances. You do know I had to do it? He told me, when the time came, I'd know what to do. If I hadn't, he would have screamed himself to death. Once they have hold of you, you're done for." 

"Yeah, sweetie, he gave his life to get us out of that jam. What did he mean? 'I can't be caught back in the city?'" Fenton looked at her. 

She ducked her head. "They would torture him, like they did Lucas. He and Lucas were working on a vaccine for the normal humans, to keep them from dying from the virus. The government didn't like that." She watched Fenton frown. 

"They tortured Lucas? For working on a vaccine?" Fenton was incredulous. That didn't sound like Lucas. 

"No, he was only sheltering me and Silas. Silas would tell him various ingredients that he didn't have and Lucas would go out, buy them and bring them back. He told them flat out that he had nothing to do with the vaccine itself. But they tortured him because he wouldn't turn me and Silas over to them, along with the vaccine." Savannah slumped. 

"They dumped Lucas on his front stoop and he hadn't stepped foot outside once before we left the city. That's why we need to get the boys and go back. He won't leave the safety of his home, not even to meet his son." Savannah chewed her nail.

"So one of the boys is his son. What about the other boys?" Fenton tipped his head at her. When they had caught up with Severus, he'd only talked about Hermione and 'a group of boys'. 

She nodded at him. "He told me who all the fathers were. He didn't tell me who their children were but I can pretty much guess now that I've seen you." She slipped a hand into one of the many pockets on her cargo pants. 

Pulling out a picture, she handed it over. "That's me with the boys. We were eleven. That was about a month before the soldiers came and took us to the camps. Our mothers tried to stop them but they killed them. That's the only group picture our mothers ever took of us. I don't know if the other mothers took individual pictures or not but my mother did." 

Turning to Alex, she pulled out another picture. It was an ultrasound picture, clearly showing two unborn children. "This one is me and you before we were born. The day mom went to have a scan, she said we woke her up fighting, we fought all day and didn't stop until that night. Normally a scan doesn't last too long. Mom said once she was hooked up, she and the lady technician sat there laughing for at least twenty minutes, watching you and me, hitting and kicking each other." Alex was grinning slyly. Corban was grinning proudly. 

Fenton was looking at the group picture. She leaned forward to point. "This is Harry, he looks just like you. That one is David, clearly he belongs to Lucas. That is Theo and he's the very picture of Anthony." At that, Anthony bent over to insect the picture Fenton was holding. 

"When did this happen?" Fenton stopped to clear his throat. "Why weren't we ever told about you?"

"I don't know what the rest of the mothers were told but my mother was told my father had died." She said softly. 

"How old are you, Savannah?" Corban asked, just to verify exactly who she was. If she was nineteen, then she was definitely his daughter. He remembered the beautiful normal human who had helped him experience emotions he hadn't felt since childhood. The one he had been told had died, birthing his children. 

"I'm nineteen. My mother's name was Laurel. For the longest time, the soldiers thought that was my name because my mother screamed 'Go, Laurel, get out of here, hide!' They didn't realize my name was actually Savannah until they heard the boys call me that, time and again." She looked at Corban seriously. 

"How is it that your mother and others happened to have enhanced children? We were told all the normal humans were all destroyed." Fenton said. 

"My mother and the others lived in a small village in the mountains. They didn't go out to the big towns much. It's probably how they were able to stay hidden for so long. About the time they were discovered, another wave of the virus was coming through. It killed all of the men but the women were kept quarantined from them so they survived. The government was just starting the bio enhancement program. No doubt, they would have sent you and your team in but they were unaware, at that time, that bio enhanced humans were mostly immune." 

All the men's brows shot up in surprise. "What? You didn't know that? The virus only kills the normal humans. Depending on if you're first gen, second gen full or second gen half, either you get sick and get over it or you don't get sick at all, even when you're face to face with a sick person. All of us kids realized that when we all got sick but didn't die, with other kids dropping like flies around us." 

"Wait, you kids got sick? You had the virus?" Anthony asked in surprise. 

"Well, yeah. It's how the soldiers finally realized our mothers hadn't lied about having children with some of the first gens." She looked confused. "You really thought the virus killed everyone, no matter what?"

"We've always been quarantined, as you said, from areas known to having a raging wave of the virus hitting. So when your people were discovered, what happened?" Fenton brought the conversation back on topic. 

"The government knew better than to send in soldiers again. Our people had sent back more dead than alive and refused to leave their homes. So they sent in the first gens. Our mothers had basically taught themselves how to fight but they knew they didn't stand a chance against them! The first gens were actually more polite than the soldiers. It made it easier for them to leave. On the way to the new camp, some of the women grew close to some of the first gens and they got better acquainted and by the time they reached the new camp, several of the first gens were expectant fathers, although they didn't know it." She shrugged.

"The soldiers were told and had them to fill out forms that 'supposedly' would give them permission to move onto the base with the first gens. About a week later, they came back and told them their men had been sent on another mission and been caught in an avalanche, killing them all. They didn't believe them about the first gens being the fathers. They were mocking them, asking them why the first gens would want them when they had their own beautiful women back in the city." Fenton looked at Corban, then Anthony. 

None of them had been told the women were pregnant until the last minute. All of them were told both mother and child had died during or shortly after childbirth. The only one told any different was Corban who was given his infant son to raise. He was told the child's mother and sister hadn't survived. It made Corban wrap his arm around both his boy and his girl and pull them close. Savannah squeaked as she was mashed between them. 

"We WERE told about the women and children, Savannah. But not until the last minute and all they said was they had all died during or after childbirth. WE were given to understand that, of all the children born, Alex was the only live birth. That the rest of you had either been stillborn or died shortly afterwards. That's why he's the baby of this team. He's grown up with all of us cherishing him. Anytime you see us all in a firefight, watch and see who it is that's pushed to the middle of the pack. It pisses him off every single time! He's thrown some god awful tantrums about us 'acting like he's a baby and can't fight' but we still do it anyway." Alex smiled and rolled his eyes as they chuckled at him. 

"Well, I'm not the baby anymore." He said, pointing at Savannah. 

She giggled as she shook her head. "Uh, well, I wouldn't say that exactly, Alex. I'm, uh, I'm ten minutes older than you!" she informed him. 

"Oh, come on! Are you serious! I'm STILL the baby? Damn it!" they had to laugh as Alex pouted sulkily. 

"Mom told me all about our birth. She said I came out, quiet as a mouse. I barely cried enough to let them know I'd survived. Then it was a matter of waiting for you. Mom said you took your good, sweet time vacating the premises and you weren't happy about it, either! She said you came out screaming like a feral cat! You were forced out of your nice warm nest and you were letting the world know you were NOT a happy camper! They brought you over to me and mom. No sooner had they put us face to face than mom said you swung at me and I kicked at you, just like in that scan I showed you." Savannah laughed as she repeated what her mother had always told her. 

Alex was looking proud of himself. "Let everyone know what for, eh? Good for me!" 

"All right. Back on topic yet again. Savannah, you said you and the rest of the children were taken away from your mothers? Put into camps?" Fenton guided her back to the main topic. "After hearing that their men had died, our mothers decided to bury the fact of us having bio enhanced fathers. Of course, it helped that there were only four of them. They were always afraid we would be taken away from them." 

"Apparently one of them must have remembered mom. When mom had us, she knew Alex was alive because of how I just described our birth. They handed him to her and told her he was a good, strong boy. She had barely enough time to stroke his hair back from his face and call him Alex. They took him back and told her she didn't need two children. She'd have enough trouble keeping the little weakling alive. Before she left the hospital with me, she demanded to see him. She was told he'd taken a sudden turn for the worse and died. She didn't believe them." Savannah stroked a strand of hair back as Alex stared at her in shock. "I grew up hearing her talk about you and dad. Telling me how much she wished we could have been a family."

"We were put into a weapons/combat training camp. That's where Silas first saw us, I guess. That's where he first made contact with us, anyway. Most of the camp was full bio second gens. We were the last group of half gens brought to that camp. They had us divided into separate sections. There weren't too many of us. There was a rumor going around that a half gen was in the full bio side but we never saw him." At this, all the men looked at Alex. 

"Savannah, do you remember seeing Alex, in that camp? Since you're twins, you would both have been there from eleven on. Did you ever see Mike or Finn? They would have been there, too." They waited as she looked more closely at the younger team members. Seeing their faces clearly, without her crying or them running for their lives, she could honestly tell them it was the first time seeing them. 

The clear cut features of all three boys would definitely have stood out in her memory. "No, if I'd seen these three, I'd have remembered them!" 

"So they put you into training. How did Silas found you?" Fenrir was trying to put the pieces together. 

"They were training the half gens to be cannon fodder. Theo overheard them talking about it. As to how Silas knew who we were. I don't think he did. But since you had Alex, he knew something had happened years ago. He hadn't been on that mission but Lucas told him enough to give him an idea of exactly what had gone on. Then he was in camp and caught a glimpse of David. He questioned the guards and was granted permission to observe us. He recognized the boys just because of the resemblance to their fathers. He still didn't have a clue about me until I mentioned that I had a brother." Savannah told them. 

Fenton chewed his lip a moment. "So what happened then?" he looked at her. 

"He kept tabs on us at first but let us be. It wasn't until we finished our training that he found out the boys were going to be auctioned off to the highest bidding mercenaries. They had decided to put me into another camp for more training. He made contact with us then. Told the boys how to escape. Told me to stay with my training to throw suspicion off of myself." Savannah threaded her fingers together.

"Wait, what? Why didn't you and the boys escape together? What additional training?" Fenton frowned. Corban leaned forward, wanting to know this as well. 

"They called it Household training?" Savannah looked confused as they all stiffened. Finn straightened and watched her alertly. "He said some of the training would come in handy later? Right then, his main goal was getting the boys out of sight, so they wouldn't be sold. Then he was going to come back for me. And that's just what he did. After I went through a portion of the training, I was told I wouldn't need to finish as I was going into the auction. My new owner would complete my training." 

Savannah raised her leg and showed a gold ankle band to Fenton. "They put this on me. It was a tracking collar that also reflected the name of my owner. Silas didn't have money to buy me so Lucas bought me. He only owned me long enough to let Silas check my health and disable the tracking device. Then it changed to show Silas was my new owner. All he needed me to do was cook and clean while he worked on the vaccine. He said as soon as he made contact with his friends who would help us retrieve the boys, I'd have a new owner. He told me, when we came back to the city, I could possibly be grabbed by the soldiers if there was no name. He taught me some basic submissive moves to get me through until we got back with Lucas." 

Fenton took her ankle in his hand as he looked at the band. Expecting to see the name Silas, he was surprised to see another name there. He beckoned Corban to look. Corban smiled. The band reflected his own name back at him. Finn's eyes were now glued to the band as he clenched his fists. 

"So you and Silas stayed with Lucas for a while?" Fenton questioned. Savannah nodded. "Yeah, we stayed because they tortured him and we wanted to make sure he was ok to be alone. Plus we were also waiting for a phone call. The day it came, Silas told me to pack two light backpacks for us. We were going to meet his friends and retrieve the boys. And now here we are." 

Fenton stood and beckoned Corban and Anthony to follow him to a corner. "Did you two happen to catch the parallel that I caught?" 

"Between her and Finn? Yeah, I did. Same story. Only we stole Finn, she was actually bought. True, by Lucas but still, she was bought." Anthony said. 

"That means if we take her and the boys back to the city, we better hope one of our names show up on that damn band." Corban said, looking back at her. Finn had taken her ankle into his hand and was staring down at her band. "I'll tell you one person who hopes his name shows up on that band!"


	3. The rest of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of it: the rest f Savannah's tale. A secret kept from Mike and Finn comes to light. A hint of romance is revealed.

They were all stunned by the tale she had recited. It was pure luck that Silas had realized who she and the other children were in time to rescue them. As they watched Finn examine her band, they waited. Mike had already figured it out, by the look of horror on his own face. He stared down at his own arm, then at Finn who wore a matching band on his own wrist. 

The young blonde slowly began to make the connection between their bands and turned to look at Fenton. "Mike, Finn. I'm sorry, boys. I didn't want you to ever know. They were going to sell you, Finn, to the highest bidder and it wasn't for your combat skills. It was a lady's only auction. Mike was scheduled for two days later. They would have tried it with Alex but they knew Corban would burn the entire city down coming back for his son. Savannah would never have been on the auction block if Corban had known who she was. He would have blazed a trail right through the city to get to her." Fenton told them. 

"So, who are our owners?" Mike asked hesitantly. 

"You don't have owners. We didn't get there in time to stop the bands going on your wrists but we did get you out before you were actually sold. We stole the two of you. Had we known about Savannah, we would have stolen her as well." Anthony spoke up. 

"That's why we're rogues. It wasn't that we just stopped following orders. It was because we 'stole' city property. It's also why we haven't been back in the city. Silas had to send that message through several middle men before we actually got the call. It's why we were late to the party today." Corban told Savannah as he reclaimed his seat beside her. She leaned against him trustingly. 

She had yet to lower her leg but Finn still had a firm grip on her foot. Clearly seeing that she'd have to wrestle it away from him, she was content to wait until he got bored and released her. "So the boys escaped. Lucas bought you. Silas brought you to your father. Where are the boys now? Silas told you to lead us to them." Fenton took up the line of questioning again. 

They watched as she dug in another pocket. She pulled out a map. "Silas gave this to me. The boys' location is marked on it. He said he'd hidden them somewhere the boys and I are both familiar with. He said, if you get me there." She pointed at a particular point on the map, "then I'd know the rest of the way." 

"Ok, since it's getting late and already dark outside, we'll stay here tonight. We might rest a day or two, then go get the boys." At her raised brow, he chuckled. "That fight earlier wasn't the first fight we've been in today. We've been in quite a few combat situations lately. Other bounty hunters hunting US down to get Mike and Finn back." 

Savannah's eyes widened."That means, once we have the boys with us, you'll be fighting even harder than before!" she gasped. 

"Yeah, we'll be fighting even more once we have the boys. It'll be worth it, though, to have our sons with us. I know Lucas will be thrilled at having a son." Fenton said. 

Savannah nodded. "He was already thrilled before we left. Silas had just confirmed who I was and we were both telling him about David. He can't wait to meet him, especially when I told him David is really good at hacking into computer systems."

"What about this rumor of the half gen in camp, tell us about that." Anthony was curious to see what had been said about Alex, the only half gen in the full bio camp. 

"The guards were telling us about the camp. They were trying to scare us, I think. They said the full bio gens were all mean and would sooner rip our heads off as look at us. We better make sure and stay in our half of the camp. We were terrified when we got there. The full bios would walk through our camp. We weren't allowed to walk through their camp. Theo and Harry were good at slipping around. They aced the espionage training. They heard them mention him. They said you didn't want to go on a combat mission with him because he was vicious and bloodthirsty. If they tried to make him stop fighting before he was ready to quit, he'd turn on his handlers and kill them." Alex was looking very proud of himself at that point.

"Harry knew I had a brother named Alex. You couldn't be around mom five minutes before learning about him. We grew up listening to her talk about wishing they'd have let her keep both of us. Then I'd have grown up with four brothers instead of three. But they were trying to slip around and see if he was my brother, Alex. I don't know if they figured it out. If they did, they never let on to me. I think there were more than one guy named Alex, though." She looked at Alex who nodded. 

"Yeah, there were two more. They were full bios, I kicked both their asses in a fight." He cocked a brow at her. 

She laughed out loud. "Yeah, we heard about the three Alex's going at it. Two were carted off to the infirmary and one was put in solitary confinement." 

Alex shrugged. "You come at me, you'll get your ass handed to you. They were warned. They disregarded it. They wanted to beat down the little half gen. Get him thrown into the other side of camp. I showed them they best just leave the little half gen alone, if they wanted to live." Mike and Finn were grinning at the twins. 

"Hmmm, sounds kind of like how I used to get mad at the boys and run them up a tree. Mom was constantly having to drag me back in the house, kicking and screaming, so Harry, Theo and David could climb down and run into their houses. Of course, I never fought them. They never would stand still long enough to fight me. During our training, the instructors realized I was not as strong as the boys but I did have my own ways of winning a fight." Savannah looked down at her hands.

"WE heard about YOU over in the full bio camp. The ones who fought you said you were as bloodthirsty as me. You might get your ass handed to you but you kept on fighting until you won." Alex told her. Savannah smiled proudly. Corban groaned as he realized he had not one but two little hellions now. Alex and Savannah fist bumped. 

"So, what did you mean when you said Silas had to check your health? Why did he need to check your health?" Corban suddenly remembered something she'd said earlier. 

"The doctors called me a weakling. Turned out that they were right. I seemed to take more after mom's side of the health tree. When I was younger, I was sick. A lot. Mom said once, I climbed the tree of childhood illnesses, fell and hit every branch on my way down. It wasn't until I caught the virus and survived that she realized I might not be AS strong as Alex seemed to be at birth, but I was just as strong in my own way. The soldiers had only intended to take the boys, but when I survived as well, that's when they came for me, too." Savannah looked down and bit her knuckle. 

"She never forgot you. None of the mothers did. We all grew up, hearing the stories of you transporting them to the camp. There were other men at that camp. None of them took any notice of them, though. They didn't have pictures of any of you but they never let the memories of you die. They kept you alive for your children. When Silas contacted us, we were so scared to believe him but at the same time we were thrilled that our fathers weren't really dead." She smiled at Corban.

"We're thrilled that our children aren't dead, even though we lost their moms." Anthony said, already looking forward to meeting Theo. 

"Tell us about the boys. What are they like?" Fenton asked, curious to hear about his son. 

"Well, David is a computer hacker and he's very good at it. Harry and Theo are good at slipping around. They would make good spies. When we were younger and I was sick all the time, David once found a book. It was about medicinal herbs. They would go hunt these flowers, roots and herbs. They would experiment and bring them to me. Harry and Theo, that is. When we get them back, you might want get them some medical training. Some of their homemade medicines helped me better than the regular medicines. They were given basic emergency training in case of injuries while we were on combat missions. They wouldn't train them any further than that because they weren't full bios." Savannah twisted her foot experimentally, just to see if the blonde full bio had loosened his grip on it. He simply cocked a brow at her and smiled wickedly. Alex kicked him and he released her foot. Holding up his hands in surrender, he leaned away from her. 

The rogues thought about what they had just learned from this girl. Everything they thought they knew was wrong. Their women had survived years ago, only to die trying to protect their children. Everything their boys had gone through, everything she had been through to get to this point. 

Fenton leaned forward once more, propping his elbows on his knees. "All right. We have you. In a day or so, we'll have the boys. Then we get back to Lucas. Then what happens?" 

When she said "We're starting a revolution. We're taking our world back!" they could see the firm resolve in her eyes and the set of her body. She was ready to fight. She turned to look at Alex. "Are you with me? You'll get to fight as much as you want." Alex looked intrigued by the thought. 

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, baby girl, just slow down. Let's get the boys first and get to Lucas. Then we'll figure out the next move. All right? Just slow down and take a deep breath. I've only just found you. What say we let me and Alex enjoy having a daughter and sister for just a bit." Corban hugged her close again. Savannah and Alex let out matching sighs of resignation. They rolled their eyes at each other. 

"Well, I know one thing. If we're going to fight a revolution soon, we need to rest up tonight." Fenton decided. Everyone stood up. 

Savannah looked around and sighed. "Of course, I'm surrounded by giants." They all laughed at her. They headed up the stairs. Fenton, Anthony and Mike watched in amusement as Corban and Alex escorted Savannah right to her door. 

Finn quickly claimed the room across from her, glaring at them in silent challenge. They all went to their rooms and settled in for the night. The next morning, Corban got a new sense of raising twins. They were all sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, the air was pierced by two loud screams.

"MIIINNEEE!" they heard. Corban was the first one out his door, still buttoning his shirt as he jumped down the stairs two at a time. The shouts had come from the kitchen, where they had stored their supplies after discovering the electricity still worked in the house. They raced into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of Alex and Savannah, snapping and snarling at each other. They were fighting over a carton of strawberry ice cream.


	4. Ice Cream, Biting, and Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins discover common ground. Finn learns what happens when he don't let go. Savannah stumps Alex and Finn.

The twins were hanging onto the carton with one hand and shoving each other away with the other hand. Anthony and Fenton raced around the table and grabbed Alex as Finn took the opportunity to get his hands on Savannah! 

Corban vaulted the table and grabbed the carton of ice cream. "Children! What the bloody hell are you doing?" he yelled. 

Mike had fallen into a corner and was laughing his ass off but looking at Finn, not the twins. The adults looked at the blonde and couldn't suppress their snorts of laughter. His hair was standing straight up in tufts and waves. Normally they never saw him without his hair already brushed down. He was also struggling to hang on to the wildly kicking Savannah. 

"It's MY ice cream, not yours! He bought it for ME!" she shrieked at Alex. 

He was baring his teeth at her. "It's MY ice cream! He didn't even know about you until yesterday morning! He bought it for ME!" he bellowed back at her. 

Corban was bent over the table, wondering how it came to pass that he was witnessing his teenage children throwing hissy fits and having a fight over ice cream, of all things! 

"He bought it for ME, to welcome me HOME, BABY brother!" she taunted him with the fact of being the youngest one in the group. 

It sent Alex into a ranting rage. "He didn't say anything about bringing you home! We were coming to take you to Lucas! Not home! I'm NOT a BABY! I'm bigger than YOU are! It's my fucking ice cream!" he howled. 

With Anthony and Fenton laughing so hard they could barely hold Alex in place, Mike laughing himself to death over Finn's hair and Finn himself almost losing a grip on his baby girl, it was now that Corban decided to simply let them scream themselves hoarse and fight it out between themselves. He propped his chin in his hand and waited for Savannah's comeback. 

"You might be bigger than me but I still have you beaten by ten minutes, baby brother, and he WAS waiting to welcome me home! Silas TOLD me so! He wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true, so the ice cream is MINE!" she screamed loudly, so loudly that Finn, with his enhanced hearing, was wincing slightly. 

"You can't waltz in and just STEAL MY DAD! He's MY dad! You can just back off!" he snarled at her. 

"He's my dad, too! You've had him for nineteen years, baby brother! It's time for Daddy's little Princess to come home! I get him now!" she growled back at him. 

Corban was just waiting to see who ended up getting custody of him. Alex screamed incoherently in pure rage. He went wild trying to break free from Anthony and Fenton. Savannah twisted around in Finn's arms and kicked him in the shin, at the same time biting his arm! Finn yelped in surprised pain and let her go. She dropped to her feet, grabbed the carton of ice cream and raced out of the kitchen. 

"DON'T let him go yet! Give her at least a head start!" Corban laughed. After they heard the front door open and slam shut, then he motioned them to release Alex. 

He vaulted the table and raced out screaming, "Bring that FUCKING ice cream back! IT's MINE!" Savannah raced down the steps and ran toward the road. Where she was going, she actually had no clue. As she neared the road, however, she spotted a van, much like the one they had themselves. She skidded to a halt, turned and raced back to the house. 

Just then Alex burst out the door chasing after her. "Get back here with that ice cream!" he hollered. 

She raced towards him, glancing over her shoulder, hoping against hope she hadn't been spotted. A screech of brakes, slamming doors and a distant yell let her know her hope had been in vain. "Alex! Go back! We have to warn them! Go back!" she waved him back to the house. The twins ran together, Alex closing his arms around her as he glanced over her shoulder. Quick as a flash, he swung her onto his back and practically flew back to the safe house. 

They ran in the door and raced into the kitchen. There, Alex threw her back at Finn who yelped in surprise again at suddenly having another armful of Savannah. He took a position beside the door and pulled his handgun. The others were surprised to see them back so soon, until they saw Alex arm himself! They proceeded to arm themselves as well. 

"Ally, speak to me!" Fenton ordered. "What's going on?"

"Van outside, sir, at the road. She saw it and told me. We think she was spotted. They might be here any time now." Alex hastily reported to his superior officer. He looked at Savannah then. "Um. Sister? What the BLOODY, FUCKING HELL are you wearing?! Where is your gun belt? Where is your GUN?!"

Savannah looked down at herself, then at him. "They're called pajamas, brother. My gun belt is upstairs, along with my gun!"

"Why is it upstairs? Why aren't you WEARING your gun belt? Why aren't you ARMED?!" he snapped at her.

"Because I got out of the habit of wearing it!" she exclaimed, squirming in Finn's arms.

"Why?" he was clearly not going to drop the matter. 

"Because, brother, I've been in the women's camp for the past six months. Do you know anything about the women's camp, being allowed to visit them?" she asked sarcastically. He looked at her, confused. "Think, Ally, what's the first thing they do when the men come to visit in the women's camp?"

His eyes widened. "They take our weapons until time for us to leave." 

"Exactly. Now say that you actually LIVE in the women's camp, what do you think they do?" she prodded. 

"Take your weapons?" he guessed. 

She smiled winningly at him. "Yes, they took my weapons. Since I didn't have any weapons, it didn't make sense to keep my gun belt on, so I got out of the habit of wearing it. I've only recently began getting myself used to sleeping in it again." She turned her head to look at Finn over her shoulder. "Ok, you big galoot! You really need to PUT ME DOWN, NOW! Before I really hurt you!" 

He raised a brow at her and held on tighter. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Ok, you big, blonde, Neanderthal! Don't say I didn't warn you!" With that, she twisted completely around in his arms again, kneed him which he barely dodged and bit him again, grabbing his sidearm as he yelped once more, grabbing his arm again. "Sorry, Blondie! You should have listened to me!" 

Alex was leaning on the wall, laughing at Finn getting outsmarted three times in a row. "Oh my god, sister! You're racking up quite a bill with him! First you kick him, then you knee him and bite him (twice!) and then you steal his gun!" 

"He was warned. I told him to put me down. It was his own fault he got kneed and bitten the second time. I admit I was at fault the first time because I didn't warn him. The second time, I did. I must say I like this gun. I think mine was actually intended for Silas. He went to get both of us a gun because mine was confiscated at the women's camp. He came back in a hurry, told me to grab our bags and tell Lucas goodbye. It was time to go meet my ride. I think right there is when he tried to tell me he was going to die. He didn't say 'our ride.' He told me you were MY ride." She checked the gun out and balanced it in her hand. "Look, he's even got a suppressor on it." 

Just then they heard the distinct sound of a vehicle pulling up in front of the house. Fenton thanked their lucky stars that they had found a garage in back of the house and pulled their van into it. They listened as doors popped or slid open and several sets of feet were heard climbing the steps. 

A voice was heard. "Are you absolutely sure that you saw a girl run in here? This place? It's a dump! Look at it, man! It's about to fall in!" Alex jerked and glared towards the front room. 

"YES! I'm positive! She was running around outside and she saw me and ran in here. She was damn fast, too!" Savannah grinned and poked Alex, who smiled. They had actually seen him running, Savannah on his back. 

"Well, then. Where is she? Because judging from all this dust, she's NOT in here!" a third voice joined the conversation. 

"She must have run upstairs. Maybe she's getting ready for us." The leer in his voice was easy to hear. It was Savannah's turn to glare towards the living room. 

"Why would a girl run away from you into a dust bomb like this, just to 'get ready for us'?" a fourth voice was heard. 

"Well, hell, I don't know. Women are weird like that sometimes. They like to send mixed signals, you know." The first voice spoke again. 

As Savannah continued to glare towards the living room, the rest of them could barely contain their sniggers. "Hurry it up, we're burning daylight! We need to get started back to the city!" a fifth voice spoke up. This one seemed to be a leader as a chorus of 'sir, yes, sirs' were heard. 

"Why are we even bothering to stop here anyway?" a sixth asked. "This isn't helping us find them. We need to get back to that filling station. That's the last place they were spotted. All three of our targets were there!" 

Alex and Savannah stared at each other wide-eyed, then looked at Mike and Finn. The twins very carefully cocked their weapons and eased to the door. Fenrir knew they were about to be treated to a demonstration of Savannah's shooting skills. Alex took a shooting stance as Savannah took a position beside him. He slammed the door open and they opened fire on the six man team, standing in clear sight in the living room. The men died before they ever saw the people shooting them. After watching the last one fall, they went to make sure they were dead. The rest of the team stayed in the kitchen, processing what they had just seen. 

Fenrir looked at Corban. "Looks like we have another sharpshooter in the family!" Corban was smiling proudly. In the living room, Alex and Savannah were examining the dead men. 

"Huh." Alex grunted. "Look, sis, remember the two Alex's I fought in the training camp?" Savannah nodded. She'd never seen the fight but she'd heard of the aftermath. 

"They're the two Alex's?" she asked, looking down at the two men he was standing over. He nodded slowly. "This must have been a training mission for them, right?"

"Yeah, just like me, Mike and Finn are training with Fenton, Anthony and dad." Alex replied. He checked the rest of the men. He found the posters in the pocket of the leader's jacket. "Come on, sis. Fenton needs to see these."They walked back to the kitchen. 

"All dead, sir. We found these." Alex handed over the posters. Fenton unrolled them. Three wanted posters. Two boys, one girl, all considered stolen property. Finn, Mike and Savannah stared back at him from the papers. He passed them to Anthony and Corban. 

"She's not stolen! The devil are they talking about? My name is on her band!" Corban frowned at them. 

"My guess is, same as Finn and Mike, some high up official tried to claim Savannah and was out bidden by Silas and Lucas. Except the ladies never had a chance to actually bid on the boys. We stole them before their auction." Fenton looked thoughtful. 

"Well, this definitely puts a harder spin on having a revolution, doesn't it?" Anthony said. "Three of our main fighters are considered property of the government. We'll be just as hard pressed keeping them from being turned in as we will be finding more fighters." 

"They're not getting my daughter back! I'll burn the whole FUCKING capital down before they get her back in their clutches!" Corban vowed hotly, his eyes blazing angrily. Alex stood with his arms around Savannah's shoulders protectively. She leaned back against him. Mike bit his lip in amusement as Finn jealously watched her and her brother. 

Savannah took the opportunity to break the tension she could feel building in the room. "So, Ally, does this mean you're going to share your ice cream with me?" 

Alex leaned around her. "So, you admit it is MY ice cream?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Well, of course, it's your ice cream, baby brother. Dad didn't even know about me until yesterday morning!" Alex stared at her, his jaw dropping in surprise. 

Fenton, Anthony, Corban and Mike roared with laughter as Finn also stared at her in confusion. "You two don't have any experience arguing with women, do you?"


	5. Peace offerings and making passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah offers Finn a peace offering. A bonding is revealed. A plan is hatched. A van is blown up. Finn makes a pass.

While the other men composed themselves, Savannah tugged Alex out of the room. She wanted to check out the dead team's van. It turned out to be in much better condition than their crunched up van.

"Think Fenton would accept this as a peace offering for his van getting crunched yesterday?" she asked Alex. 

He cocked a brow at her. "Fenton could care less about the vehicle we ride in. Your best bet would be Finn! He's the vehicle man."

"Finn? Which one is he again?" Savannah tipped her head as she tried to figure out if he was the blonde or the brunette. 

Alex laughed at her. "The big galoot, Blondie, Neanderthal!" 

Savannah face palmed as she laughed at herself. She dashed back into the house, making a beeline for the kitchen. Alex was close behind her. Fenton, Anthony and Corban were leaning over the table. They were looking at the map Savannah had shown them last night. Since they were already up, they figured to get a start on going to get the boys. Then they'd stay a night where the boys were. Or they would bring them back here. Give them a chance to reunite with Savannah. Then they'd head back to the city. From the sounds of it, Lucas didn't live in the same place they remembered. 

Mike had finally stopped laughing at Finn. Finn had managed to smooth his hair down, somewhat. They heard the running feet dashing in. "Oh, god! Not again!" 

They had all grabbed a weapon as Savannah ran in. She was still holding Finn's gun as she made a beeline for him. She aimed the weapon right between his eyes. He yelped a high pitched yip and ducked away, shielding his face with his hands. Mike fell back into the corner and died laughing again. 

"Neanderthal! Neanderthal! I've got-! What are you doing? Are you, are you scared of me?" she sounded incredulous. Alex snorted from behind her. He leaned against her again. Fenton and Anthony pretended to inspect the ceiling as they tried not to laugh. Corban was stretched on the table, face covered and shoulders shaking. 

"Well, wouldn't you be scared if a madwoman came rushing in, waving a loaded gun in your face, sister? Also, let's see, you've already kicked him, kneed him, bitten him (twice!) AND stolen his sidearm." Alex counted off the points on his fingers. 

Savannah rolled her eyes at him. "Keeping a score card for him, brother?"

"Someone has to, dear sister. You're going to have him so terrorized, he'll be afraid of his own shadow!" Alex sniggered. Savannah shook her head as she quickly but efficiently broke the gun down and unloaded it. Then she laid the gun down, showing Finn her empty hands. He warily lowered his own hands. 

As he did so, she saw the blood and gasped. "Oh my god! I've wounded you! Brother! Where's the first aid kit?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "In the first aid bag, sis!" 

He watched his sister turn and look at him, putting her hands on her hips. "And the first aid bag is where, might I ask?" she inquired sweetly. 

Even Corban was interested in his answer. He decided he was going to start a scorecard of his own! How long it stayed peaceful before the twins' next fight! "In the van, of course! You can't miss it, sis! It has a big blue cross on it, hello!" he sniped. 

She pressed her lips together, then she answered. "Big blue cross, you say? I always wondered what that meant. Being as I WASN'T TRAINED IN EMERGENCY MEDICINE!" she flared at him. By now, poor Mike was almost blue in the face from laughing at both Finn and the twins! Corban wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, scream or pull his hair out over their antics!

The other men had frozen, even Finn as he registered the blood. They realized that she obviously didn't know she'd marked the boy. Finn stared at the bite marks in awe. She must have left camp before they told her: never bite or scratch a second gen full bio male. They took it as a sign of courtship! It was why they avoided being in close contact with the women anywhere besides the women's camp. Alex suddenly seemed to realize it as well. He face palmed and shook his head. He looked at his dad and raised his brows. Corban shook his head. They wouldn't tell her yet. Finn had a love 'em and leave 'em reputation. They'd wait and see if HE made any kind of overtures toward her. If he did, they'd warn him and tell her what she'd done. 

"Come on! I've got to bandage your arm! I'm sorry. I didn't realize I bit you that hard, Neanderthal! But what have we learned today?" she asked him, nearly jerking him off his feet as she pulled him toward the door. Finn was suddenly grinning as he willingly followed her out of the kitchen. 

"He's very shy, sister! Until he gets to know you! Please, try not to scare him anymore!" Alex yelled after them. 

"Don't worry, baby brother! I'll treat him with kid gloves!" Savannah yelled back. 

Alex shook his head as he finally got to eat some ice cream. He scooped out a bowl for Savannah, setting it and the carton in the freezer to stay frozen. 

Savannah led the big blonde into the bathroom and pushed him down onto the side of the tub. She wet a rag and laid it on his arm, telling him to hold it there until she got back. She left the room and went upstairs. She quickly dressed, grabbing the gun belt and holstered the gun Silas had bought. Then she ran down and out to the garage, grabbing the medical bag before she went back to the bathroom. Finn looked up from his arm as she came back in. He was disappointed to see her fully dressed now. She even had her gun belt on. 

"Hey, Neanderthal! Check out this gun. You wouldn't consider a trade, would you? This one has never been fired yet." She lifted the gun and handed it to him, butt first. He took it, checked the sights, popped it open to inspect the chamber and unloaded the clip to look it over. He popped the clip back in and holstered the weapon. He looked at her and smiled.

She had the medical bag open, pulling out bandages and antibiotic ointment. She lifted the rag off his arm and put some ointment on the bite marks. Then she began wrapping the bandages around them. He watched in amusement but didn't stop her as she put way too many bandages on him. 

He lifted a hand and laid it on her hip, just to see how she'd react. Other than a puzzled glance, she didn't react but she didn't move away either. "Do you have a sister named Ciara, by any chance?" he frowned and nodded. It had been a while since he'd seen her. The last time he'd been in the women's camp with Mike actually! He knew Mike had begun courting her shortly before they left the city. 

"She was the one who was training me before I left the camp. She was trying to teach me how to cook. It didn't work out too well, sad to say." She laughed, remembering some of her more spectacular disasters. 

There was a knock and Alex stuck his head in. "Hey, how's it-? Damn, sis! Exactly how bad did you bite him?" he asked, eyeing the bandages around Finn's arm. Then he noticed the small grin on his face and the hand on her hip. He made a note to himself to warn the big boy about messing with his sister. He knew Finn would understand as HE'D warned MIKE about messing with Ciara! "Have you told him yet?" He wanted to know. 

Savannah shook her head. Finn glanced between the two. He knew Alex had seen his hand. He figured he'd be getting a warning soon from both Alex and Corban. Savannah put everything back in the bag. Then she pulled Finn to his feet. She found a hand towel and wrapped it around his eyes. He stiffened warily. "Oh, don't worry, big guy! It's nothing bad, I promise. I'll try not to walk you into too many walls!" she turned him to face the door. "Ok, I'm going to put your hands on my shoulders. Just follow the leader, ok?"

Finn tightened his hands around her shoulders as she walked forward. Remembering that he was a good deal taller than her, he instinctively kept his head tucked down. She led him out of the bathroom. He wasn't sure but he thought they were headed to the front of the house. "Ok. We're at the front door. There's a door jamb so step over it." He could feel a slight breeze on his hair as she stopped him. "Ready?" he nodded. "Ok, open your eyes!" as she pulled the blindfold off of him.

In the driveway sat the van belonging to the dead team inside. He cocked a brow. "Well, do you like it? Ours got crunched and Alex says Fenton wouldn't care as long as we had a vehicle. He said you'd enjoy it more. Those guys in there don't need it anymore!" she was so excited that he was getting excited, too. He bounded down the steps as Fenton and the rest came to see his reaction. Seeing him dance around the vehicle, kicking tires, adjusting mirrors and inspecting the inside was enough to make them all laugh. Of course, he announced he'd be busy with it the next couple of hours and was NOT to be disturbed! 

Back inside, they contemplated what to do about the dead men in the floor. Savannah moved slowly around each one, inspecting them closely. As she checked them out, she looked up at various members of her own new team. Then she came the couch where they had questioned her the previous night. 

"I have an idea. It might be a bad idea but it might buy us some time." She announced. They gathered around to hear her. Corban and Alex again on either side. The only one missing was Finn, outside working on their new van. "When you got the message to meet us, did it mention Silas having a girl with him?" she asked Fenton. 

He thought back, narrowing his eyes. "No. He just said he had a package for me. He didn't tell us it was you until yesterday at that filling station." 

"So nobody knew your package was a girl. This team wouldn't have known, either, if they hadn't had those posters on us, right?" Savannah wondered. 

"Right. It says where you were last seen and who you were last seen with. Same with the boys." Fenton was curious about where this was leading. 

"Ok. Hear me out before you say no. We load the dead guys into the old van. We put something on at least two of them that will make anyone think it's your team. There's a girl back at that filling station who resembles me slightly. We need her in the van. Then we blow the van up, preferably somewhere it'll be found fairly quickly. That will give us a day or two of breathing room to get the boys and get back to the city." Savannah explained. 

Fenton's brows shot up with surprise. "O. K. Take me through that plan of yours again. Expand it a little bit." Savannah composed her words carefully. "Two of those guys are as big as you and Neanderthal." The team smiled at her nickname for Finn. "They have the same height and build. They even have the right color hair! We put something on them that people in the city automatically associate with the two of you. That would make them think it's your team in that van."

Savannah took a deep breath before she explained the next part. "The girl was already at the filling station. She was, uh, she was already dead. That's the only reason Alex and the others didn't spot her before they found me. The soldiers came through. Silas and I almost ran into them before yesterday. We hid out in another shop close by until they left. We, we could hear her screaming. They, they were taking turns with her, so Silas said. After they were done, they just left her there, naked and forgotten!" Corban and Alex both laid a hand on her back. "We can put her into some old clothes of mine."

"Once we have all of them in the van, we take the van somewhere quickly spotted and blow it up. When it's found, people will find those identifiers and think it's your team. That will take the heat off until we get to the boys and back to Lucas." She finished outlining her idea. Fenton thought it over. It could actually work. Not for long, obviously, as they would be back in the city soon. But as she'd said, for the duration of a day or two, they could breathe easy and not have to worry about fighting! 

He nodded. Savannah noticed that he had two thin braids, one coming down from each temple. "Sounds good to me." He reached up and took the hair band off of his right braid. "These braids have been in my hair since that mission of taking your mothers to that camp. Harry's mother braided my left braid. I'll not touch it! After we left, I found this hair band and did the right braid. Everyone in the city who knows me, knows about these braids. They don't know where I got the bands. I'll give up the right one because I put it in myself." Savannah nodded, smiling at the story. She'd have to remember that for Harry. 

"Reckon he'll kill me if I go out there to get something he's known for?" Savannah asked, not wanting to disturb Finn unless she HAD to. Harry, David and Theo had always gotten sore at her if she disturbed THEM. 

"Nah. Just start agreeing with him if he tells you what he's doing. He'll enjoy showing off his handiwork." Alex told her. "Ok. If you'll go over there and put a braid into the dark haired guy's hair with this band, I'll go confiscate something from Neanderthal!" Savannah hopped out and ran out the door. Mike and Anthony had gone to move the van around as soon as Fenton had agreed to the plan. 

Fenton motioned after her. "Whatcha think, Corban? Your girl's plan sound good?"

Corban nodded. "It sounds good enough to get us back to the city. As long as we don't have any more trouble with soldiers, other hunters or the dragon beasties!" 

He looked at his son. "What do you think of having a new sister? Think the two of you will stop scrapping anytime soon?" 

Alex bit his lip to keep from smiling. "She's ok. For now. As long as she asks permission to get in MY ice cream from now on! We'll see how it goes." Corban laughed and ruffled his hair. "Also, Finn got a wee bit handsy when she was patching him up. We'll need to warn him!" Corban nodded. He'd figured they would need to. 

Savannah ran down the steps and hopped up into the open back door of the van. "Neanderthal!" she giggled as she saw his leg twitch. He was laying between the seats with his head under the dashboard. She crawled up beside him and laid down on him, her chin propped on her hands, laying on his stomach. He raised his head and looked at her. 

"I need something of yours. Something that everyone in the city KNOWS belongs only to you. Something that you won't miss." He thought a moment, then reached into his pocket and brought out a rubbery looking keychain in the shapes of two cartoon characters. Since the spare key to the old van was attached by the key ring, she took the whole thing. "You won't be needing it anymore. Don't worry, I'll try to find the keychain back for you!"

As she started to back away from him, he slid out enough to not hit his head sitting up. He grabbed her gently and pulled her back to him. "What's that for?" 

"A plan to keep the heat off of us for a couple of days. Just until we go get the boys and head back to Lucas." She cocked her head and ran her fingers through his hair. "You know, Ciara always talked about you in camp. She said her father was very abusive towards you, her and your mother. You learned to stay quiet even while you were taking a punishment meant for them. You're her hero. I hope you know that." He smiled slightly and let her go. He laid back down and slid back under the dashboard. 

She hopped out and ran back inside. She headed for the big dead guy who vaguely resembled her big blonde and stuck the key chain in his hand, curling his fingers around it. By now, Finn had gotten curious enough to finish up his project and crawled out of the van to see what was happening. He saw Mike and Anthony pull their old van around. They told him the plan. HE asked how soon they'd need the detonator. They looked at each other, then pulled him into the house between them. "Fenton! How are we blowing the van up anyway? Are we just torching it or setting off a bomb?" 

At the word bomb, Savannah's face lit up with a huge grin of delight. She dashed over. "Are you making a bomb?! Can I help you? That's one of the first courses I passed in the camp!" she jumped up and down with excitement.

Fenton looked at her. 'You know how to make bombs?" She nodded quickly. He looked at Finn who smiled and nodded. "Ok, then. Finn, you work your magic on a remote detonator. Savannah, you put together a bomb. We have a van to blow up. The rest of you, help me get these dead fuckers out of here and loaded up." He grabbed Anthony. "You and I will go back to the filling station with Corban to get the girl she mentioned. We'll leave the boys here to guard Savannah ." 

Everyone set to work. Soon the dead men were gone. While the older members went back to the filling station for the dead girl, Savannah, Alex, Mike and Finn sat around the table. Having finished his detonator, Finn was completely fascinated as he watched her put together a bomb to pair with it. Just as the older team walked back in, she put the finishing touches on it. "Ok. It's ready to go. I've never planted a bomb in a vehicle. You'll have to do that part." 

She handed the bomb to Finn who carried it out to the van. They waited while he hooked it up and set the charge with it. He came back and gave them a thumbs up. "Ok. I already know where we're going to blow it up at. It's a bit of a drive from here. We need to leave now. We'll stay here one more night. Tomorrow we'll go get the boys." Fenton decided. 

They loaded up in the new van as Finn followed them in the old van. They drove through about four small towns before Fenton declared they were close enough to the city. Finn got out his detonator, armed the bomb and came running. They had stopped at one end of the street and he had gone to the other end. He jumped into the van, pushed the button, covered his ears and yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" 

They watched in awe as the bomb exploded so hard the van was flipped over and landed, rocking, on its top. It was a thing of beauty, art to an arsonist's eyes. They backed up, turned around and was driving away as soon as they heard the sirens go off and lights start flashing. They drove back to the safe house and called it a day. 

The next morning, Finn got up, still bleary eyed. He staggered out of the room and down the hall. He went into the restroom. As he was buttoning up, he realized it sounded like water was running. He looked beside him and froze. The shower was running and Savannah was in there! She had her back to the door and apparently had no clue she wasn't alone! He stared at her in awe and ALMOST yanked the shower curtain open. He stopped himself at the last minute. 

He didn't need her screaming the house down. He really didn't need her bringing the wrath of her father and brother down on him! He saw her towel hanging there. He pulled it down and seated himself on the counter, propping his feet on the washer opposite of him. He stared at the bandages on his arm almost lovingly as he waited for her to finish. The water shut off. 

Savannah reached for her towel. It was gone. Had it fallen? Ugh! She was wiping the water off of her face when she felt the towel wrap around her. She jerked in surprise and he pulled her into his chest in time to muffle her scream! 

"Shhh. It's ok. It's just me, Finn." A voice said to her. Strong arms picked her up and sat her down on the bathroom counter. "Don't scream. I just want to talk!" 

"Ugh! Have you never heard, it's rude to walk in on a lady's shower, Finn!" Savannah gritted her teeth at him. 

"Hmmm. Have you never heard, it's rude to keep your future mate out of your shower?" he smiled as he wrapped a curl around his finger. 

"Future mate? What are you talking about? Future mate." she pulled away from him. 

He leaned down, held up his bitten arm and told her. "You marked me. You really don't know what you did?" 

Her eyes widened as she suddenly recalled Ciara telling her never to bite or scratch any of the males. 'They'd take it the wrong way,' she'd said. 'What else, something about-?' Savannah's eyes widened as she remembered! 'Oh, dear lord! She'd bitten Finn and drawn his blood! He'd taken it as a sign she wanted him to court her!'

"It's not what you think! You wouldn't put me down the other day! I-!" was as far as she got before he kissed her. Other than pulling her flush against him, he didn't touch her in any other way. She was clinging to his blonde hair as he ended the kiss. 

"You were saying?" he teased her. He fully intended to pursue her. It didn't matter to him when they bonded. If she really wanted to fight a revolution, he'd stand beside her every step of the way. 

"I thought full gens weren't allowed to mate with half gens. They were only allowed to play with half gens while their mates were burdened, carrying their children!" she murmured softly. 

"It's allowed. It's not liked because they claim it dilutes the enhancements but it's allowed. The only other reasons why full gens play with the half gens is if they're being kept in the breeding program or if they're unhappy with the mate they're given. A prime example being, I was held in the breeding camp as all of the men are, at some point. My father goes to the camp because he and my mother despise each other." Finn told her. 

"But it's still avoided more than practiced. The half gen boys aren't allowed to touch the full gen girls. But the full gen boys can play as much as they want with the half gen girls! If the girl lands up burdened, well, pity for her! She's quickly mated off to another half gen before she can name the true father!" she frowned at him sternly.

"Maybe you can change that after the revolution!" he ran his fingers into her hair. It was long and silky, every bit as thick as his was.

"Things will never change, Finn!" she sighed as he played with her hair.

"Things CAN change, though. Fighting a revolution changes everything. You will no doubt be put on the throne after our current emperor is removed. You'll need a strong consort. Someone who can hold you, tell you everything is alright. Someone who can love you and help you relieve some of the stress. Let me be your consort, sweetling. You've already marked me." He whispered into her ear. 

Savannah let her head fall back as he kissed her jawline. "They can't declare me the leader. I don't know anything about leading." 

"That's why you appoint an advisory council. Your father, Fenton, Lucas and Anthony can be your first appointments. Then you declare a consort. That will be me." He said firmly. "Are you after a powerful position? Is that it?" she pushed him away. 

He came right back at her. "No. I could care less about power. Leave that whole mess to someone who enjoys the spotlight! I just want to ensure that I AM the only one who EVER shares your bed! I want to be your first mate, your ONLY mate!" he declared.


	6. Getting the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the boys!

Savannah stared at Finn, not quite believing what she was hearing. 'Was he actually serious? He wanted to be her first and only consort AND bonded mate?' She thought back to what his own sister had said about him. 'Finn has too much fun catting around with all the girls to settle down!' Of course, she'd also heard that said about her brother, Alex, who played around every bit as much as Finn! She just wasn't sure what to make of this new development with Finn! 

She knew one thing, though. If Alex or her dad caught him in here with her, they'd both try to kill him! Especially since she was in nothing but a towel! Since she did have a bit of a crush on him, and had ever since she'd laid eyes on him the other day, she decided that she'd play along for now. Just long enough to get him out of the danger zone, anyway. 

"Ok. Well, how about we hold off on this discussion for now? We don't have the boys or an army yet, Finn. We haven't even started planning anything." she told him. He stared at her silently. 

"No. I'd prefer to settle it now." he removed a ring from his pinkie finger. He picked up her left hand. "May I?" 

"Finn," she sighed. "It won't change anything. You said yourself, the mating's are allowed but they're not liked! Why not wait until you meet a full gen female you really want to mate?"

"No! You think I haven't already been looking? Every female I meet, I try to envision her as the one. None of them have affected me the way you do!" he laid her hand on his cheek and closed his eyes. Then he kissed the back of it. "I want YOU! Nobody else!"

Savannah bit her lip and smiled at him. "All right. If you are absolutely sure this is what you want to do, I'll accept you as my consort! On one condition: you say you want to be the only one in my bed? That will hold true on your end as well. If I find you've been with another woman, I'll turn my father and brother loose on you! Understood?" 

Finn laughed quietly as he slipped the ring onto her hand. "Perfectly understood, my lady. I promise I'll never give you reason for that drastic reaction!" He pulled her close once more and kissed her again. He pulled back and regarded her dazed face. "To seal the deal" he whispered. Then he slipped out of the bathroom, leaving her breathless and gazing in wonder at the ring on her hand. 

Savannah finally got herself together and went back to her room to get ready. She could hardly wait! They were finally going to get the boys! It seemed like AGES since she'd last seen them! She checked her pack, making sure she had her official uniform and helmet. She had a feeling she'd be needing them. She pulled her pack on and darted down the stairs.

Everyone was in the kitchen, leaning on the table, looking at the map again. As she entered the kitchen, Alex went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl from the freezer. He smiled and handed it to her. She sat down to enjoy her ice cream. 

Mike leaned towards her."Finn tells me you know Ciara. How was she, the last time you saw her?" he asked quietly.

"She was good. She misses you. She was trying out a new recipe. I can't tell you what it is because it's a surprise for you." she smiled at him. He grinned happily and nodded. 

"Ok. Let's load up. Since you three are probably plastered onto every window a poster can be stuck to, you'll stay in back. I'll drive. Sorry, Finn." Fenton apologized, knowing Finn hated to give up the wheel to anyone.

Finn nodded at him. Ever since he'd seen his own face looking back from that poster, he'd known his visibility was going to get more limited. He wasn't too upset, though, as this gave him the opportunity to get his arms around Savannah again.

Speaking of whom, he needed to get Corban and Alex to the side and talk to them. It seemed like they had the same thing in mind. As everyone else left the kitchen, the two of them held him and Savannah back. "Finn. Alex tells me you were a bit handsy with Savannah yesterday. Care to explain that? While you're at it, maybe one of you could also explain the new piece of jewelry she's wearing." Corbin said, staring at him, steely eyed. 

Finn stared back calmly. "I was seeing how she'd react to my touch yesterday. If she hadn't wanted me touching her, all she had to do was move away from me. She didn't, so I knew I had a chance. We all know what's going to happen when they start their revolution. She's going to be elected the leader of it. Just like Silas said before he died. She'll need a strong partner beside her. There will be times when you and Alex will be away from her. That's when I'll be there for her. I want to be her consort, her mate, the only one in her bed. She's agreed to it. That's why she's wearing my ring." 

"She's agreed? And when did this happen exactly? Savannah, you realize what this means, right?" Corban asked. 

Savannah nodded. "We talked this morning. Just a while ago, actually. I tried to get him to change his mind. He says he's sure, I'm the only one he wants. I did tell him if I ever found out he'd been with another woman after this, I WILL turn you and Alex loose on him! He still said he wanted to give me his ring. So I did agree to it."

"Ok, Finn. She's willing to mate with you. Now as her father, I get to add in my own conditions. First off, I know she is not going to be sidelined during this fight. Which means you will wait until after the revolution to mate. She is not to be burdened with a child. Basically, that means the two of you can do everything EXCEPT the final act. That will happen on your wedding night. Do both of you agree to these conditions?" he asked. 

"I'll wait as long as I need to, sir. All I care about is that she WILL be my wife eventually. I'm not worried about children. That can wait until the fight is over and our new government is set up. There are plenty of ways we can enjoy ourselves without going all the way." Finn smiled at Savannah. She was content to lean against him, allowing him to do the talking. 

Corban nodded. He'd just wanted to make sure Finn hadn't forced his daughter into this arrangement. Now that he knew he'd still have her a while longer, he could breathe easier. They headed out after the rest of the team. 

Once in the van, Fen took the wheel. Anthony rode shotgun and Corban took the third seat. The boys and Savannah stretched out, finding the carpeting in this van much thicker and more comfortable than their old van. 

Corban and Anthony took turns directing Fen to the next exit or turn. It took them a solid three hours of driving to get to the final turnoff, by which time the men had started feeling a sense of deja vu. None of them could explain it but it was like they had been here before. As they pulled off the main road and drove onto the narrow road winding through the woods, it struck Fen! He stopped dead in the road and looked at Tony and Cory. 

"Nineteen years old? Almost twenty years ago!" he breathed. They looked startled but they realized immediately what had struck him. This was the same roadway they had used to move their women to the new camp! This was where they had unknowingly left four young women to bear five children for them! They were taking the twins home! Fen took off, a little faster now. He had a son waiting to meet him! Beside him, Tony was shifting around impatiently. He could hear Cory behind him, telling the twins they were almost there.

"Alex, Savannah, we're almost there. Savannah, come on up here. Take a look around." Cory told her. 

Savannah left Finn's side and knelt beside her father as she peered out the windshield. Her mouth popped open as she recognized the road they were on."Alex! Come here! This is where I grew up! If the doctors hadn't taken you away from mom, this is where you would have grown up!" she exclaimed excitedly. Alex jumped up in a hurry. He wanted to see what he'd missed. "There should be a tree at the end of this road. It'll have a treehouse built in it!" she told Fen. 

He started watching for it. It was no time at all before the treehouse came into sight. With it came a widespread view of a sleepy cul-de-sac. More alarming to them, were the two vans resembling theirs, parked in front of the furthest four houses from the road. 

"Down!" Cory snapped at the twins. "Get your battle gear on! Now!" 

They ducked out of sight and scrambled, along with Mike and Finn, into their battle suits. Cory ducked back there long enough to grab his, Fen and Tony's helmets. They were already suited up. Fen put his helmet on and pulled up beside them, taking special care to tuck his braid out of sight. Fen, Cory and Tony flipped open their visors as they exited the van. 

There was a soldier standing on the sidewalk. He turned to watch them approach. "Hey, it's about time you lot showed up! We called for backup about three hours ago! Did you go check out the van yet?" 

"No, they didn't tell us anything about a van. We were sent out to look for stolen property." Fen replied warily. 

"Ah, ok. Well, I'll tell you what we know from our investigation. Once you finish looking around here, go and see if our findings check out." the guy ordered. 

Fen nodded, awaiting orders. "We got a call two days ago that a girl had been stolen out of the city and sighted out here. She's a little half gen that caught the Emperor's eye. Also, she isn't the first one that's gone missing. A while back two full gen males went missing. They were earmarked for the Emperor's mate." 

Fen's eyes widened as he looked at Tony and Cory. 'That's why Savannah still had a stolen tag on her! That's also why they had tried to keep from returning the boys!'

"Are they the only ones we need to concentrate on?" he asked slowly.

"No. We also have posters on three little half gens who disappeared six months ago. Vanished right out of camp the day before they were up for auction. Again, three males. The little female was part of that set. They all came from this location. These four houses in particular, which is why we've been going over them with a fine tooth comb. We haven't found any clues yet." he crossed his arms. 

"Now, about that van. We think those first three I told you about might have been in there. If they were, its a damn shame. Whoever had located and returned them would have received a huge bonus AND a promotion! The girl was spotted two days ago, with Silas. We found him yesterday, or I should say, what was LEFT of him. The dragons had gotten hold of him. We think the van might have belonged to Fenton and his group. You know that braid he always wore, right? One of the men had a braid like that. One of the missing full gens had this key ring with some old cartoon characters. He was in there. The girl was also there." he shook his head. "Damn shame, that. The Emperor was really looking forward to breaking her in." 

Fen threw his arm in front of Cory who had jerked forward in instinctive anger. Tony also had a hand gripped around his arm, holding him back. Cory always had been the most hotheaded one of the group. They suspected that's who young Alex got his hot temper from. Savannah seemed to have inherited it as well. They couldn't remember the twins' mother that well but she had always seemed more on the calmer side to them. 

"So you're finished looking around here?" Fen hoped the man hadn't noticed what statement Cory had reacted to. 

"Yeah. Why?" the guy was looking towards their van. The side door was open and four helmeted figures were sitting there, waiting. 

"Our group got saddled with a little half gen runt. He needs to get his feet wet as far as nosing around. If you're done, could I turn him out, let him practice nosing around? I don't think the little brat will find anything but I'm required to let him try." Fen rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. 

The man laughed in sympathy. "I feel your pain, mate. I got saddled with one, too. My boys are just letting HIM finish nosing around." Just then, the front door opened. Three big full gen males walked out, shoving a little half gen roughly ahead of them. "There they are now. Let me hear what they say, then she's all yours. Don't forget to swing by and check out that wreckage, too. All right?" Fen nodded obediently. 

"Captain." the biggest full gen snapped off a salute. "Nothing, sir. Clean as a whistle because of those old normal people living there. Otherwise, no clues to be seen." the captain nodded. 

"She's all yours , then. Good luck with your runt." Tony was already waving them over. The captain watched them approach, looking specifically at the smallest one, Savannah. "Damn, mate, you sure they didn't slip you a little female? That's the smallest male runt I've ever seen!"

"He's a male all right. I think they gave us one that's still wet behind the ears!" Tony was the one who answered. "If it'd been a girl, I never would have gotten them out of the van. All three of them would be piled up on top of her, taking turns!" 

"Ah, your boys just came out of the breeding camp, aye? In that case, I wish you good luck with all of them, not just the runt. My boys were so wild I had to keep a tight leash on them. Otherwise we'd be having another spate of half gens in the future. Don't want that, do we?" the captain joked. Fen laughed and shook his head. 

Savannah followed Alex and Mike up the walkway to the house that Harry and his mother had lived in. The house to the right had been where Theo and his mom lived. On the left was the home she and her mom had lived in and David's house was the biggest and last one in the row. Finn followed close behind her as Fen, Tony and Cory talked. 

"So that's why she's still wanted! I knew it had to be someone high up in the ranks. How the hell did Lucas manage to out bid the Emperor, though?" Fen wondered.

"Just a thought here, but maybe he didn't. Maybe he just waited until the auction was over, then Silas went in and collected her before the Emperor's guards." Tony said.

"Damn. In that case, she really is stolen property. I don't care, though, he's NOT getting her back. My fucking name is on her band and it'll stay there until she and Finn mate!" Cory snapped. Fen and Tony both patted his shoulders to calm him down. 

Savannah pushed open the door as she tried to decide how the boys would leave her a message. She'd known, as soon as she saw those vans, the boy would not be here. Therefore, they would give her a way to find them, a message or a clue. She just had to know what to look for. Harry and Theo, bless them, just weren't patient enough to figure out a code. It had fallen to her and David when they were young to come up with a code to pass along messages. 

She began with the basic method of looking at obvious places for notes. After sweeping the ground floor, they moved up to the top floor. Nothing was right. There wasn't a single clue that she could see. On to the next house then. They went to Theo's house next. She knew if there was any clue at all, it'd more than likely be in her home or David's home but she wanted to make sure, just in case. After sweeping his house, they moved on to her own home. 

Almost immediately, she began finding clues. The first was the picture of them on the mantel. She knew they hadn't left any pictures behind when the soldiers came. She flipped it over. "Hey Savannah, you're getting warmer. Go to your room and play darts!" it said. She recognized that loopy handwriting as David's. After showing Mike, she ran upstairs, the other three hot on her heels. 

At the dart board. She found a map and a note. "Picture back when we used to play what if." This note said. "What if. What if we needed to hide? What if we needed to run away? What if we wanted to SEE WHERE IT ALL BEGAN." "These notes are from David. This map leads us to their real location. But why am I playing what if?" 

Savannah's eyes closed in thought. "We need to go on to David's house. I'm sure the last clues will be there."

At David's house, she found the Rubiks cube. She held it up to show them. "David never goes anywhere without this. He's telling me to bring it to him." Up in David's room was another note. "So close, Savannah, you're almost in the home stretch!" 

She turned in a circle, looking the room over. Her eyes stopped at the poster on the wall. It was of the elements and it looked pushed out. She went to it and slowly ran her hand behind it. She felt the edge of an envelope. 

Pulling it out, she opened it to find pictures that she'd never seen before. A neighborhood looking a lot like theirs. Four girls standing in front of a big white house. She recognized their mothers. Finally three boys in front of the same white house. Then a picture almost like one she already had. It was a picture of their dads. This time the second gens weren't in the picture. They looked very young in the photo. Again there was a note. This time, it was on the back of the dads picture. "Hey, Savannah, ask our dad's where they found our moms. Also, show your dad my mom. Funny how much they look alike, right?" 

Savannah sat on David's bed as she inspected the pictures. Savannah's eyes widened as she looked at David's mom. She was almost the female version of her dad, Cory! Just then Cory led the way into the room. Without a word, Savannah held out all three photos. Fen and Tony crowded around him to see the pictures. 

"Fen, Tony." Cory gritted his teeth after realizing who David's mom had to be. "Remind me to KILL Lucas when we get back. Damn wanker fucked my SISTER! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

Savannah and Alex were staring at him, jaws dropped. It was the first time he'd shown the temper they had both inherited from him. Mike and Finn were biting their lips and hiding their smiles. They, along with Alex, Fen and Tony, had seen flashes of temper from Cory before but they'd never heard him cuss! 

"Dad?" Savannah asked uncertainly. He sat down beside her, pulling her close. 

"When you were growing up, which boy did you feel closest to, Harry, Theo or David?" Cory asked her. 

"David." she said right away. "Harry and Theo were my friends but they were always the more active ones. When it came to having someone who would sit with me, play board games, read, etc., that was always David."

"There's a good reason for that." Cory showed her the pictures. "When I was chosen for the enhancement program, I left behind my parents and a sister, Natasha. Natasha is David's mother. You, Alex and David are cousins. Lucas, who might or might not die when we get back to the city, is your uncle."

"Please, don't kill Uncle Lucas, dad!" Savannah giggled. "Alex and I need to get to know him first! David needs to at least know his dad for a while."

Cory grinned devilishly. "Ok. I MIGHT let him live, for a while anyway!" Alex grinned from Cory's other side as he and Savannah fist bumped. 

"Ok, kids. Did you find anything?" Fen asked, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand. 

"The picture of us was the first clue. Then David left me a map and another note. There was a game we used to play called what if. In the note, he said what if we needed to run away? What if we needed to hide? What if we wanted to see where it all started? That last part was all capitalized. Then he left his Rubiks cube behind. I'm to bring it to him. These photos are the last clue. He said to ask where you found our mothers." 

Fen straightened up, staring intently at her. "Savannah, are you sure about that?" he asked. She handed him the note. He read it and looked up, grinning. "I know where the boys are! Come on!"

They all rushed downstairs. Just before they exited, he opened the door slowly, checking outside for the other teams. They were already gone. They quickly ran to the van and jumped in. Fen again took the wheel as he steered them out of the wooded neighborhood. Once on the main road, he started talking. 

"First of all, Savannah, you need to know that we weren't entirely strangers to your mothers. It's probably why they didn't fight us when we were sent to move them. We grew up in the same neighborhood but we didn't really pay any attention to them. You might say we were the wild boys of the neighborhood. We were all offered the chance of going into the enhancement program. Me, Anthony, Cory, Silas and Lucas. Out of our group, the only one who didn't come from our particular location was Silas. He came from another city. We met him at the capitol. He was put into the diplomatic sector while we were put into the military sector." he paused for a moment as he checked the map. 

"When we were sent to move your mothers, that's when we finally took notice of them. Of course, we weren't supposed to, you understand? We were only supposed to escort them to their new camp. You know the story from there. So, when David said to play what if you could see where it all began, that's where the boys are, Savannah. They're at our childhood home." he smiled at her delight. 

"We'll get to see where you and dad all lived, growing up!" she exclaimed happily. Alex smiled at his sister's excitement. 

It took another two hours but finally they were driving down another wooded roadway. This time, all four teens were knelt behind the passenger seat peering out the windshield . Wanting to see where their superiors had grown up, they were eagerly awaiting the site of this new neighborhood. It surprised them when the neighborhood was revealed to much like the neighborhood they had left. It was another cul-de-sac. It was bigger houses and longer driveways but otherwise, it was much the same. They pulled up in the middle of the circle. They piled out of the van, wondering which house to start looking in. 

Savannah chewed her lip as she looked around. A flash from a window directly ahead caught her eye. The men watched as she walked towards the biggest white house. She stopped at the edge of the sidewalk . 

"Lion! Tiger! Bear! Hummingbird is home! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" she suddenly yelled. Then she waited to see if anyone responded. 

There was a moment when the rogues didn't think she would get any response. Then the door flew open and three boys came dashing out. They ran down the path and surrounded her, smothering her in hugs. 

"Savannah! God, we've been so worried! We didn't know whether Silas would get you out in time!" it was the tallest boy who spoke. The blonde had latched onto her and seemed scared to let her go. 

"David? It's ok, David. I'm ok. Silas got me out of there in time. He got me to safety. Come on. I have some people who are anxious to meet you." she led the boys back to the van. "David, your dad is in the city, preparing his home for us. We'll be going back there soon. But first, you need to meet some more relatives." 

"Harry, this is Fen, your dad." she introduced the group leader to his son. They stared at each other, then Fen hugged his boy. Harry was laughing as he returned the hug. 

"Theo, this is Tony, your dad." Theo didn't wait for an invitation . He threw himself at his dad, who caught him and held on. 

"David, this is my brother, Alex and our dad, your uncle Cory." David smiled at them tentatively as they both embraced her and David together. Mike and Finn leaned against the side of the van, watching the reunions. Soon Savannah pulled back and motioned them over. 

"David, this is Mike and Finn, the last two members of the team." David shook hands with them, noting the bandages on the big blonde's arm. "You're injured? You should get Harry or Theo to look at that. You might be full gen but it can still get infected." 

Mike snorted with laughter at the reminder of Finn's injury. "Ask him how he came to be injured!" he sniggered. Finn rolled his eyes and smiled before pulling Savannah close to him. 

"Exactly how-?" David started to ask. Savannah huffed at Mike and rolled her eyes as Alex also began sniggering. 

"Alex and I were fighting over strawberry ice cream and FINN wouldn't LET. ME. GO! So, I bit him. Twice. The second time, I, uh, drew blood!" she shrugged.

"Oh, Savannah! You marked him!" David exclaimed. "You never bite or scratch them!"

Savannah kicked him in the leg. "Fine time to tell me now, Lion! Where were you when I was actually biting him? Oh, yeah, not there!" 

"Oi! Damn it, Vanna! You just broke my leg! Ahh! I'm crippled!" David declared dramatically. 

The others burst out laughing at the two. It was easy to see they were close. She obviously fought with David as much as she fought with Alex!


	7. Savannah is a traitor or is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain actions raise suspicions and are explained.

As the men gathered around, talking to their sons, Savannah closed the gap between her father and herself. "I'll be right back. I have desperate need of the bathroom." He nodded and turned his attention to his nephew, David. Savannah walked away from the group. She looked over her shoulder, catching Finn's eye and winking at him. 

"Fen. Are we staying here tonight? Do I need to hide the van?" he asked his leader. Fen looked up at the sky to determine if they had enough daylight to make it back to the city tonight. It was already starting to look shadowy. 

He nodded. "Pick any of these garages and hide the van. Then we'll determine which house we'll stay in." 

The young male eagerly jumped behind the wheel. 'If he got the van hidden fast enough, he could slip off after Savannah!' He pulled over to the garage of the house she'd walked toward. After closing the door to block the sight of the van, he looked toward the group. None of them were looking this way. 

He slipped into the house and just caught a tiny waft of her scent. He followed his nose to the back of the house. He reached the back hallway in time to see her pause as she opened the back door. He frowned as he continued after her. 'Where the devil was his sweet girl going?'

He reached the back door and was about to push it open. He looked up and saw the reflection on the outer back door. He slammed against the wall and pulled his gun. There was a group of ten armed men out there! Savannah was walking towards them confidently. His lip drew up in a snarl. 'She'd tricked them!' 

He watched angrily as one of the men, a blonde nowhere as big as him, strode to her. He grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her. Finn almost broke cover to kill his ass! As it turned out, he didn't need to. 

Savannah walked slowly through the house. After the wink she'd just sent his way, Finn would definitely try to follow her. 'Good. She hoped he would know to stay hidden after he followed her.' She paused at the back door and smiled. He was almost there. She took a deep breath and prepared to put on a show for these morons. 

Savannah watched as Malachi strode to her. He smiled at her as he grabbed her and kissed her. She held herself stiff until he was done, then relaxed enough to throw off his guard. The other men were keeping their distance. 'Thank god for that.' 

He pulled back, satisfied at her seeming willingness. She instantly kneed him squarely in the groin and right in the nose as the first impact bent him double. He snarled as he brought up his rifle. At the same time, the others rushed over. Savannah pulled two guns. One was the sidearm she'd swapped with Finn, the other was a gun Alex had given her for her back holster. One was pointed directly between Malachi's eyes. The other was aimed at Arnold, the leader of these goons. He stopped in his tracks.

"You were TOLD what I would DO to you if you ever laid your filthy hands on me!" she told Malachi through gritted teeth. Finn, still hidden, smiled in grim satisfaction. He'd wait and see how this little scenario played out before he decided to let Fen know they were harboring a traitor!

"No need for that, Savannah. No need at all." Arnold attempted to coax her into lowering the guns. He cursed his brother for touching the girl. "Damn it, Malachi! How many times do I have to tell you? She's owned! And we're not her owners!"

"Oh, there is every need! He's been warned three times before and still let his little brain do the thinking!" Savannah snarled. Malachi's eyes were widened in fear as sweat poured down his face. 

"Savannah? Where is Arianna?" Arnold asked. He looked past her, expecting the other girl to walk out behind her. Savannah curled her lip at him. 

"Arianna? She's dead. Raped and killed by the same soldiers you intend to give ME to." Arnold opened his mouth. "Oh, don't stand there and try to tell me the lot of you wouldn't do that! If Arianna were here, you'd already have ME thrown to the ground, doing the exact same thing before passing me on down the line!" 

"Listen to me. We're on the same side, Savannah. We want to fight, too." Arnold slowly approached her, hoping to get close enough to grab the gun. Malachi brought his hands closer, then yanked them back, whimpering when she started putting pressure on the trigger. Arnold stopped as she cocked the gun aimed at him. 

"The team of bios you wanted to capture are out front. Be warned. They're not as dumb as they might look!" she snapped at them. "You promised to take this band off of me. I'd be free, you said, if I brought you this team. I've brought them to you. Now it's your turn to free me!"

"How do we know it's the right team? You might have brought us any old team, for all we know." Arnold argued.

"You know the names of the men you're after. Do a roll call. If they answer, there you go! Easy-Peasy!" Savannah mocked him. Finn laughed quietly at her sarcastic tone. He wasn't so sure now that she was a traitor. 'It sounded more like she'd made a bargain and the non-bios were trying to get out of it!' It didn't help the non-bios, though. If she didn't kill the blonde, HE WOULD! Nobody laid a hand on his girl except him!

"Ok. But first we have to get out there. This little standoff isn't helping with that, now is it?" Arnold asked.

"If you think, for one bloody, fucking minute, I'm going to be stupid enough to turn my back on you, think again, you bloody moron!" she told him. She lowered the gun from between Malachi's eyes and shoved it between his teeth. She put the other gun under his chin, angled up. "Now all of you, walk past us on his RIGHT side. Try anything, anything at all and your friend loses what little brains he has." After thinking about it for a moment, she smiled. "Or maybe you should try something. Put the poor fellow out of his misery!"Malachi was desperately shaking his head, motioning to the right. 

It was all Finn could do to keep from giving himself away laughing. He watched as the men slowly eased to the right of them and filed past. Savannah was careful to turn so they couldn't make an unexpected grab without her killing their leader's brother. When they were almost to the door, he backed away and ducked into a bathroom, peering from between the crack of the door and jamb. 

He watched as she pushed the awkwardly backing Malachi down the hall after them. She paused, right at the corner, and looked at the door. He knew she knew it had been fully open when she passed it earlier. She went on, a small smile on her face. 'She knew! She knew he was hidden!' Whatever the little female was up to, she wasn't a traitor! 

He waited until he was sure she'd already turned the next corner before he cautiously peered out. He slipped back down the hallway to the front of the house. He peered around the last corner in time to see her exit the house. He walked quietly to the door to watch the action.

Fen was talking to Harry when he caught a flash of something to his side. Whipping around, he pulled his guns and had them aimed almost before the non-bio male left the house. Dread pooled in his stomach. The same house Savannah had just entered. The rest of them all had their guns out and aimed as they watched eight more walk out. They had to suppress smiles as the last one backed out, followed by Savannah. It turned out that he was on the wrong end of her guns. 

Corban smiled proudly as he watched his daughter back the man all the way over to them. Looking past them, Fen could just see young Finn at the door, peering out and motioning them to not give his position away. Evidently he was Savannah's ace in the hole. 

"Well. Here they are. You know the names. Start calling them. See if everyone answers you." Savannah said, glaring at the leader. 

He swallowed roughly. He hadn't counted on actually having to fight the bios! He'd been hoping she would surrender them and herself peacefully. He knew his group was strong. He could tell there were some inexperienced fighters in the bio group. Maybe they could fight their way out of this. The soldiers hadn't explicitly said the bios needed to be alive, only the girl. 'Oh, wait! Damn! There were two of the males who had to live! Damn, damn, damn!' He knew if it came down to it, all the bios, even the girl, would fight to the death!

Fen looked at Savannah sternly. "Is there something we need to know here? You led us into a trap?"

"No! I led them into a trap. It was the only way I could keep you safe. If you'll just give me a chance to talk again, I'll tell you what's going on. I couldn't tell you before because I didn't know where THEY were at!" she jerked her head at the non-bios. 

Fen looked at Tony and Corban. Tony looked torn between anger and confusion. Corban was totally confused. Alex had a look of sorrow on his face. Mike was holding the younger half gens back. 

"Start talking, sweetheart. If I even think you're lying, you won't like what Corban and Alex will be forced to do." Fen threatened. Savannah swallowed and prayed for the right words. 'She was NOT a traitor! She HAD to convince him! If he didn't believe her, she knew her dad and brother would be forced to kill her. That's what happened to traitors!' 

"Do you remember that girl? From the filling station? The one who looked vaguely like me?" Fen nodded. Savannah looked at Arnold and Malachi. "These are her brothers. She was chosen for the enhancement program. They weren't. They didn't like that. So she came up with a plan to help them get into the program, too. They were at another site. I'm pretty sure that she was the only survivor from that camp. Her brothers had been away when the virus swept through there. They came back in time to hide and follow the soldiers taking her to camp."

She kicked Malachi's knee out from under him. It put him on his knees in front of her. She backed away from him, into the arms of her dad. "It didn't take her long to realize that Silas had taken a special interest in me and the boys. Her brothers were hidden in the woods outside our camp. She'd meet them at the fence at night. How she figured it out, I don't know. But she knew Silas was going to try and break the boys out. She told her brothers to be ready to grab them. If they could catch some bios while unenhanced, that would surely show that they deserved to be in the enhancement program. So she said." She looked up at her dad. He grinned at her and rolled his eyes. 'As if it were that easy!' 

"Fortunately, she was out at the wrong fence the night the boys made a run for it. By the time she got back, they were gone and the soldiers were telling me to pack up to go to the women's camp the next day. She was spitting nails! Then somehow, she showed up about a week later at the women's camp. She was nosing up to the full gen women in charge and saw Silas showing up again. She started hanging around me and Ciara. Ciara was telling me about her brother and his friends who would soon be going into training. She disappeared from camp about a week before I was auctioned. She wasn't sold or anything. She just left." She shrugged. 

"After Silas collected me and we were at Lucas's house, I thought I saw her a couple of times on the street outside. When I mentioned it to Silas and Lucas, they went out scouting around. It must have frightened her off. I didn't see her anymore, until that day. I didn't know that's who we were listening to. After the soldiers were gone, we found her. She was barely alive. She told me she was sorry. I found letters in her pocket. She'd been writing to her brothers and her last letter told me the two spots they would be staking out. It was the same two spots Silas and David had marked." 

She looked at Fen. "I knew the boys weren't at our old place as soon as I saw the soldiers. But I also needed to check and make sure THEY weren't there, either." She pointed at the non-bios. "When we got here, I knew I needed to draw them out of hiding. The best way to do that was pretending I had brought them a full team of bios to capture. Blondie had apparently been asking his sister about me in the letters. She had told him to have at me. I was a skinny little runt that wouldn't amount to much anyway." She felt her dads arms tighten and heard the low rumble as he growled angrily. Alex was glaring at the kneeling blonde as well. 

They all heard the door slam open at the same time. Finn came strolling out from the house. He walked up to the non-bio male and aimed his gun. Then he leaned down and hissed at him. "You touched MY mate." With those words, he calmly shot the man twice in the head. Then he turned to the other non-bios. "Anyone else care to try their luck?" they had all jumped back in fear, even Arnold. "No? Good. You touch my mate, your ass WILL die!" with that, he walked over and pulled Savannah into his own arms. 

Looking at his dead brother and realizing his sister was also dead, Arnold decided that he wasn't too interested in the enhancement program anymore. In fact, he wanted to stay as far away from it and the enhanced soldiers as he possibly could. He turned and shoved his friends away, down the street away from the rogues. 

Fen just barely kept Alex from running them down and fighting them. They stood watch until they saw a beat up old pickup truck fly by, crammed full of Arnold and his friends. As they passed the rogues, Arnold yelled out the window. "You're a damn crazy bitch!" At that, Fen had no problem letting Alex go. He ran after them, raging incoherently and throwing rocks at the ones in the bed of the truck. Their pained yells clearly showed that the rocks were making definite contact!

Savannah walked over and looked up at Fen. "I'm sorry. I'll understand if you want to drop me off somewhere."

"I'd only drop you off somewhere if you were actually a traitor. You aren't. You're a part of this team, just as much as your dad and brother. You knew those men needed taking care of and we took care of them. Now it's time to rest because tomorrow morning we go back to the city. We get David to his Dad and we start planning a revolution, aye?" Fen asked her teasingly. 

Savannah threw her arms around him, smiling brilliantly. Then she grabbed Finn's arm telling him there was something she needed to show him. Since the van was already hidden, the men started back into the big white house the boys had run out of. Finn would need some time to process just how close he had come to losing Savannah just now. Had she not convinced Fen, she would be lying dead on the ground instead of that non-bio! 

Savannah led Finn into the house she was almost sure had been her mother's childhood home. There were little touches here and there that screamed 'Laurel was here!' She led him upstairs to the room her mother had slept in. There was a record player there, along with records. She put a record on and turned to him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. 

"Don't do that anymore! I never want to be that scared again! I kept expecting him to order Corban or Alex to kill you!" Finn whispered in her ear. His heart was still pounding from the rush of fear he'd felt. 

"I don't plan on it! I was so scared I wouldn't be able to find the right words. Knowing it would be you, dad and Alex suffering was the worst feeling I've ever had." Savannah held onto him, trembling as the fear finally left her. 

They slow danced around the room as they worked on calming themselves down. Finn twirled her and pulled her back to his chest. "I almost broke cover and killed him when he kissed you. I was so proud of you for defending yourself."

"Ugh! Don't remind me! While she was alive, she kept talking him up to me. I kept telling her, nope, not interested, no, no, no! I told her what I'd do and she should have passed it on! Maybe she did and he just didn't want to believe it." She murmured softly. 

He stopped them beside the bed and sat down, pulling her with him. Then he reclined her, leaning over her. "I'm still your one and only consort, right? We're still bonding after the revolution?"

She ran her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. "Yes, you are still my one and only consort. I wouldn't bond with anyone else after the revolution." He slid his arm under her neck and one leg over her legs. Then he kissed her. It was only supposed to be one kiss but t turned into two, then three. After the fourth kiss, they didn't even try to pretend to themselves. It turned into a full blown make out session as they reveled in the fact that they still had each other.


End file.
